Cómo conocí a vuestro padre
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Esme, una chica de 18 años, espera impaciente su boda en agosto con Charles Evenson. Pero, de repente, un estudiante de medicina entra en su vida y la joven tiene que decidir si cancelar su compromiso o renunciar al amor de su vida.
1. Reacciones estupidas

**Cómo conocí a vuestro padre**

**Capítulo 1: Reacciones estúpidas**

Me levanté lentamente de la cama después de un largo y reparador sueño y me estremeció el contacto del suelo frio con mis pies.

-Esme –me gritó mi madre por cuarta vez desde el piso de abajo- llegarás tarde a la Universidad.

Bajé las escaleras mientras me pasaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y que en la parte inferior estaba adornado con dibujos rojos en forma de cenefas.

Me miré en el espejo, de estatura media (de acuerdo, más bien bajita) y el rostro pálido mis ondulaciones caramelo me quedaban perfectamente y enmarcaban mi rostro en forma de corazón.

-Esme –me dijo mi madre ataviada con un delantal verde - ¿vas a desayunar?

-No, mamá –le contesté mientras me pasaba unas sandalias y tomaba la carpeta de encima de un mueble- Me voy a ir corriendo hacia clase.

-¿Así te vas? ¿Sin chaqueta? –me dijo mi madre, dándome una reprimenda- Dicen que va a llover. Y a ver si no vas dejando las cosas por en medio…

-¡Que va a llover si hace un día estupendo! –le di un beso en la mejilla, tomé mi bolso y salí de casa corriendo.

Por suerte la universidad a la que iba estaba a media hora de camino, un paseo si tenias tiempo y para mi… ¡No iba a llegar! Tenía que asumirlo, no llegaba a primera hora. Aún así me di tanta prisa como pude.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no me he presentado debidamente. Soy Esme Anne Platt, tengo dieciocho años acabados de cumplir, estudio primer curso de Bellas Artes en la Universidad y mi vida es perfecta.

Mis padres me quieren muchísimo, saco buenas notas, tengo buenas amigas y me voy a casar en agosto del año que viene. ¡Ni una sola complicación en la vida de Esme!

-¡Maldita Esme! –gritaron a mis espaldas. Era mi mejor amiga, Carrie una alocada chica rubia de ojos azules.- Cuando he visto que no venias he ido a buscarte a casa y tu madre me ha dicho que te acabas de ir.

-¿Y por qué no estás en clase? –le pregunté sorprendida aunque viniendo de Carrie suponía la respuesta.

-Pues chica –me dijo sonrojándose y moviéndose teatralmente- tenía que ver a Terry antes de las clases.

Bueno, antes tengo que deciros una cosa sobre Carrie, una pequeña obsesión que ocupa casi todo su tiempo: cambia de novio cada semana. Esta semana sale con Terry, pero la pasada estuvo con Mathew y la anterior con Andrew (pero con Andrew solo estuvo tres días para poner celoso a Robert).

Las dos llegamos tarde a clase, así que nos quedamos hablando tranquilamente en un bar de la facultad de Arte.

-¿Y cómo están los preparativos de tu boda? –me preguntó Carrie sin mucho interés. Ella aborrecía esa manía mía de casarme a los dieciocho y más en mis circunstancias.

Aunque claro, vosotras no sabéis mis circunstancias. Conozco a Charles desde que soy una niña y mi padre siempre me ha dicho que, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad me casaría con él. Y yo que soy muy inocente siempre me lo he creído e incluso creo que me hace ilusión pero existe un pequeño problema…

No os riais pero hace doce años que no sé nada de él. Mi padre ha sido quien ha concertado el matrimonio con los padres de Charles y es mi madre quien organiza la ceremonia. Ahora no puedo echarme atrás. Este agosto seré Esme Evenson y estamos en octubre. Menos de un año.

-Esme –me decía siempre Carrie- ni siquiera lo conoces, puede que haya cambiado porque cuando lo conociste tenía… ¿ocho años?

-No te preocupes –le contesto siempre sonriendo creyéndome mis propias fantasías- es muy simpático.

-ERA simpático –gritaba Carrie intentando hacerme entrar en razón- Ha cambiado Esme. Puede que sea un maniático o un mujeriego.

-O puede que sea un caballero –le corregía yo empezándome a enfadar- Al fin y al cabo mi padre y el suyo se conocen desde siempre.

-Pero ¿Y si te enamoras? De otro chico, quiero decir –me preguntaba Carrie ante mi rostro contrariado- Si un día, el que menos te lo esperas, encuentras un chico que esté hecho para ti.

Como soy tan influenciable y tan inocente, reconozco que las palabras de Carrie siempre me perturbaban. ¿Qué pasaba si Charles no era el hombre de mi vida? Pero ahora no había marcha atrás. En menos de un año sería su esposa y seriamos felices. Siempre he pensado que tiene que ser así.

De hecho, no soy una chica corriente. No soy como Carrie, a mí los chicos me dan un poco de miedo. Tengo miedo de que me hagan daño. Los de mi edad parecen tan inmaduros, tan simplones… yo no encajo dentro del mundo de Carrie ni del de las chicas de mi edad.

Las clases de ese día fueron muy aburridas hasta que por la tarde llegó el momento de mi última clase, mi favorita: dibujo artístico. Y lo mejor de todo es que, aprovechando el buen tiempo, sacaríamos las pinturas y los lienzos al aire libre y pintaríamos la fachada de la universidad.

Yo quería hacer una cosa original, un cuadro único y había pensado retratar mi universidad como si fuera un pájaro, meterme dentro de la piel del personaje. Para eso no tenía más remedio que subirme a un árbol. Carrie, lo reprobaba.

-¿No sabes estar con los pies en la tierra? –me preguntaba. La verdad es que tenía razón, era inmadura y soñadora. Demasiado sensible para el mundo real.

Empecé a pintar con toda la energía del mundo. En un primer plano situé un pájaro exótico que pinté de colores vivos, rojos, naranjas y amarillos. Luego empecé con la fachada de la universidad. El tiempo había refrescado, mi madre tenía razón.

Diez minutos más tarde empezó a llover. Llovieron tres minutos, porque a partir de entonces empezó a diluviar con una fuerza inusitada. Los colores del lienzo se entremezclaron y se escamparon manchándome el vestido blanco sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Venga Esme- me gritó Carrie desde abajo, donde el agua ya le cubría media pierna- Vamos a dentro, todos han entrado.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Me caí del árbol intentando bajar y me hice mucho daño en la pierna ya que caí apoyando todo mi peso sobre ella. Me dolía tanto que las lágrimas me cayeron al instante por las mejillas mientras Carrie gritaba como una loca a mi lado. A veces era un poco escandalosa. Así como pude, apoyándome en mi amiga, entré totalmente empapada en la facultad.

No podía mover la pierna derecha del enorme daño que me hacía. Y para colmo, ese día mi padre no me venía a buscar en coche, así que tendría que volver a casa caminando.

-No seas tonta –me decía Carrie intentando convencerme que caminar en mi estado no era la mejor solución ya que la pierna había adquirido el color de una ciruela- Terry te acompañará al hospital en coche para que te enyesen esa pierna.

-Puede que no me la haya roto –le repliqué mientras ella buscaba el móvil en su bolso para llamar a Terry.

-O puede que sí –me dijo ella con una gran expectación por ver a su enamorado- además así tengo una excusa perfecta para verle.

Y Terry, muy animado mientras conducía con Carrie a su lado, nos llevó al hospital contra mi voluntad.

-Oye –me dijo Carrie ayudándome a salir del coche- No te importa si no te acompaño dentro, ¿verdad? Es que así…

-No te preocupes Carrie –le dije mientras intentaba suponer que necesitaba estar un rato muy a solas con su novio de esta semana- Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

-¡Claro! –me sonrió y volvió a entrar en el coche de su novio a velocidad de trueno.

Y allí me encontraba yo: sola ante el peligro.

-Está bien –dije para mí misma dándome ánimos- entro en el maldito hospital, que me examinen la pierna y me vuelvo a casa.

Para mí ese rato que estuve sola en el hospital fue horrible. Me desagradaban completamente, en especial ese olor tan característico que tienen a enfermedad y a laboratorio científico.

Y los médicos. No me gustaban en absoluto.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando un doctor mayor con cara de amargado me llamó por mi nombre y entré en la consulta arrastrando la pierna como pude. Me hizo sentarme en la camilla y estirar la pierna cuando…desapareció.

-Malditos médicos… -pensé con rabia y amargura. Y lo peor de todo es que aún no le había dicho a mi madre que estaba en el hospital, tal vez ya era hora de ir llamándola.

Saqué el teléfono móvil y marqué el número de casa cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –me dijo. Le miré sorprendida. Era un chico joven, rubio con los ojos miel que me sonreía con curiosidad. Y lo peor de todo es que llevaba una bata de medico. ¿Os he dicho ya que opinión tengo de ellos, verdad?

Parecía demasiado joven para ser uno de ellos. Su bata blanca llevaba bordadas dos palabras: _Dr. Cullen, practicas_. Así que no era doctor aún, era un simple estudiante de medicina que hacia las prácticas en ese hospital.

Le volví a mirar y fue cuando me quedé boquiabierta. Tenía una piel perfecta, blanca y fina y exhibía su sonrisa perfecta solo para mí. Me quedé tan sorprendida que se me cayó el móvil al suelo.

Me puse colorada como un tomate pelirrojo y me agaché a recogerlo, con tan mala suerte que el también lo hizo y nuestras cabezas chocaron durante la trayectoria. Me llevé un buen coscorrón mientras él, sin perder la sonrisa se frotaba la cabeza con una mano y me tendía el móvil con la otra.

Ahora fue mi turno de hacer el ridículo sin competencia. No sé cómo me ocurrió pero alargué la mano para tomar mi teléfono cuando perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo desde la camilla.

El chico pareció muy contrariado, dudando entre si estaba loca o si tenía una enfermedad extraña que todavía no había estudiado. Se agachó a mi lado y fue cuando pude olerle. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Olía demasiado bien, entre a miel y a libros antiguos. Y cuando me tocó para ayudarme a levantar me puse tan roja que tenía miedo de que la cabeza no me estallara. Me tumbó en la camilla con sumo cuidado y me sonrió.

-¿Una caída, verdad? –me preguntó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado en un taburete.

-Sí, me he caído –le confesé señalando el gran moratón que era ahora mi pierna.

-Parece que se te da bien -me comentó mientras examinaba el aspecto de mi hematoma.

-¿El qué? –le pregunté confusa, incorporándome y mirándole a los ojos color miel.

-Caerte –me contestó riendo- Lo acabas de hacer hace un segundo. –Ante esto se puso a reír como un loco. Eso fue peor. Si su voz era encantadora, su risa hizo que mi corazón se disparara escandalosamente y que mis mejillas aún se coloraran más- No te preocupes. Deja que te examine esa pierna.

Y mientras sus manos me apretaban el moratón me fijé en él otra vez. En su piel, en sus ojos, en su perfume y su cabello. Aparentaba ser maduro, fuerte y responsable. Sentí dentro de mí una opresión en el estomago que no sabía a que correspondía.

-¿Te duele aquí? -me preguntó mientras examinaba la parte posterior de mi pierna.

-No –le confesé mientras me perdía en sus ojos. Eran preciosos, únicos. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes le hubiera visto?

-Lo único que tienes es una hinchazón provocada por el fuerte golpe que has sufrido –me diagnosticó sin mirarme a la vez que escribía una receta- Tómate estas pastillas y en doce horas podrás volver a caminar con normalidad.

-Gracias –le dije mientras me tendía la receta del antiinflamatorio. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a bajar de la camilla.

-Hasta otra –se despidió alegre a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta y llamaba a otra paciente. Le vi perderse detrás de la puerta y me sentí fatal. ¿Cómo me podía haber caído? Desde que era una niña que no me había caído más y justamente ese día tenía que hacerlo dos veces. Se debía haber pensado que soy tonta…

Muy triste, como si hubiera dejado una parte de mí en esa sala, pedí un taxi y me fui a casa con las ganas de llorar. Unas grandes ganas de llorar porque pensé que nunca más volvería a verle.

El taxi me dejó dos manzanas más al este de mi casa así que me fui caminando. Pasé por delante de la papelería donde compraba los lienzos y entré a comprar uno nuevo porque el que había usado esa tarde acabó empapado por la lluvia.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Carrie tenía razón. Sin esperarlo me había enamorado de un desconocido. Un chico al que no volvería a ver nunca más pero que me había transmitido unas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Debía olvidarme de él. Igualmente, aunque lo volviera a ver, yo estaba comprometida. Era una pérdida de tiempo pensar más en él.

Una vez en casa me moría de ganas de llamar a Carrie y contarle lo que me había pasado a ver si ella me orientaba un poco cuando me di cuenta que había perdido el teléfono móvil. Justo en ese momento llamaron al teléfono fijo de mi casa.

Como nadie acudía en su busca, fui al despacho de mi padre y descolgué el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –pedí sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola! –Dijo una voz desde el otro lado del auricular- Perdona…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté al no conocer la voz.

-Soy el Doctor Cullen –contestó. Mi corazón reaccionó tan alto que tenía miedo que no lo escuchara desde donde fuera que llamaba- He encontrado este teléfono en mi consulta…

-¡Sí! –chillé demasiado emocionada… ¡Maldita sea, Esme! ¡Contrólate o se pensará que eres una maníaca!

-¿Es tuyo? –me preguntó para corroborar mi grito demasiado entusiasmado.

-Sí, es mío. Me lo debí dejar olvidado sobre la camilla –le contesté tragando aire y sacando de mi estas palabras con demasiada rapidez.

-Bueno –me contestó él muy calmado y seguro de sí mismo- ¿Quieres… quieres que quedemos? Para devolverte el teléfono quiero decir…

-Ah –le dije. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y otros tantos en contestar. Al fin y al cabo pues parece que sí le volvería a ver. Quien sabe… - Como quieras.

Se hizo el silencio desde el otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué debería estar pensando?

-¿Mañana por la tarde nos vemos en el parque? –me preguntó- ¿Debajo de la estatua?

-Claro –le dije- ¿A las cinco?

-Me parece estupendo –contestó sonriente.

-Pues… hasta mañana –le contesté sin saber ya que más decir.

-¡Un momento, no cuelgues! –me pidió.

-Dime –le contesté extrañada, ¿Me había dejado la sensatez también en su consulta?

-Quiero saber una cosa más –me dijo avergonzado y entrecortadamente- Tú nombre…

-Esme –le confesé con la cara roja, menos mal que no me podía ver… - Me llamo Esme.

-Esme… -contestó él con un suspiro- Yo soy Carlisle. Hasta mañana

Y me colgó el teléfono dejándome sin respiración.

Carlisle… ese nombre fue el principio del desmorone de mi mundo. Un mundo que ahora empezaría a vivir, aunque yo todavía no lo sabía.

**Continuará…**

Buenas, soy Aris, tal vez me recuerden de otros fics como _¿Dónde está mi gomina?_ o _Mis pequeños demonios._

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre mis personajes preferidos (es decir, Esme y Carlisle). Así que se me ocurrió la idea de cómo serian sus vidas actualmente si fueran humanos y salió esta historieta. También quería el reto de meter a Charles por en medio para que complicara las cosas… Espero que os guste, yo aún tengo mis dudas pero ya veremos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Destino

**Cómo conocí a vuestro padre**

**Capítulo 2: Destino**

-Aun no sé porque estoy aquí –me digo para mí misma. Si es que parezco tonta aquí esperando… Lo peor de todo será cuando me encuentre a alguien que me conozca. Y todo por un maldito teléfono. Tu también, Esme, mira que olvidártelo… Seguro que Carrie ya te ha llamado treinta veces para explicarte que ayer por la noche con Terry fue estupendo o que ha dejado a Terry por Ben… Que así como es Carrie la segunda opción parece la más probable.

Y aquí estoy, esperando y él que no llega. Miro la hora. No me entero de que he mirado y la vuelvo a mirar. Son las cinco y dos minutos. ¡Maldita sea! Llega tarde.

Mejor me voy a mi casa y así me evito volver a hacer el ridículo delante de él. O bueno, espero dos minutos más, me da el teléfono y me voy a casa. Asunto zanjado. Además, solo se ha retrasado dos minutos, puede que esté de camino, este aparcando o simplemente puede que… se haya olvidado de venir.

Esme, tranquila, tranquila. Parece mentira que estés tan nerviosa. Es solo un desconocido que te devuelve el teléfono. Bueno, vale que ese desconocido esta como un tren… ¡Pero qué digo! Estoy teniendo un delirio impropio de mí. Ese no es el vocabulario apropiado para una chica como yo… tranquila Esme, tranquila.

Son las cinco y cuatro minutos. ¿Por qué no está aquí? Maldito seas Carlisle Cullen. Nadie hace esperar a Esme Anne Platt. Decidido.

Me doy la vuelta para volver a casa y ¡zas! Me lo encuentro de cara. A la luz del sol sin esos horribles focos de hospital aun estaba más guapo (si eso era posible). Lucía una camisa azul preciosa, unos pantalones un poco formales y una sonrisa solo para mí. Aún no entiendo como todavía no me he desmayado. Ni siquiera entiendo porque me he puesto mi mejor vestido (verde, de tirantes) y me he recogido el pelo en un moño tan elegante…

-Hola –me dice y se acerca a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. Entonces recordé su olor… ¡Pero qué hombre! Sonriente y elegante esperando a que le contestara… ¡Tenia que contestarle! Hacía ya más de medio minuto que le miraba con la boca abierta. El simplemente se limitaba a sonreírme. Parecía divertido.

-Hola –le dije sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien –me dijo sacando de su bolsillo mi teléfono.- Ten, no ha dejado de sonar en toda la tarde.

¡Maldita Carrie! Cincuenta y dos llamadas perdidas. ¡Me las pagarás!

-¿Quién es? –me pidió con curiosidad y vergüenza ante mi cara de asombro.

-Mi mejor amiga –le dije avergonzada yo también mientras borraba las llamadas y apagaba el teléfono. ¡No quería que nadie me molestara! Bueno, ¿qué probabilidad había que no se desvaneciera en cinco minutos?

Si solo eran unos minutos más los que iba a pasar con él los quería pasar bien, sin un maldito tono de llamada estridente sonando sin parar.

-Creía que era tu novio –me dijo casualmente pasándose la mano por el pelo con aire distraído..

-No –le dije en un grito. Me miró rápidamente saliendo de su ensoñación- Yo no tengo novio.

Le vi y en su cara estaba reflejado el alivio. Parecía que estaba contento y que se había quitado una carga de encima.

Y me quedé callada. El sonrió ante mis palabras y yo me sentí fatal. Técnicamente era cierto, Charles no era mi novio. Era mucho más que eso, era mi prometido. Pero no mi novio… un novio creo que requiere un poco de contacto de vez en cuando y Charles y yo hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

De hecho, ¿Por qué me molestaba en mentir a ese desconocido? Igualmente ahora se inventaría cualquier excusa para alejarse de mí y no le volvería a ver más. Él, que era divino no podía estar nunca interesado en mí.

-No te había visto nunca antes –le dije, desesperada por alargar escaso rato que íbamos a pasar juntos.

-Ya –me dijo él riendo- soy nuevo aquí. Llegué hace dos semanas.

-¿Y qué te trae por esta ciudad? –me interesé por su vida. En realidad, deseaba saberlo todo, incluso el más mínimo detalle.

-Una beca para acabar mis estudios de medicina. –me sonrió mostrándome sus dientes perfectos y casi sufrí un colapso nervioso. Unas chicas que pasaban por nuestro lado se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Y luego te irás? –le pedí bajando la cabeza.

-No lo sé –me contestó evaluando mi reacción- La verdad es que no sé ni siquiera que haré esta tarde.

Sonreí ante estas palabras sin saber por qué motivo. Simplemente nos miramos ambos a los ojos. Entonces le vi ruborizarse y mirar hacia el cielo en el momento en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Yo me sentía extraña, aterrada. Tenía que tener claro que Charles era el hombre de mi vida.

Charles y no Carlisle Cullen, estudiante de medicina. Y aunque mi cabeza me repetía esto una y otra vez, en mi interior no paraba de crecer las ganas de pasar el resto de mis días con Carlisle.

Un enamoramiento juvenil –me dije a mi misma- solo puede ser eso. El no tiene derecho a destruir la vida que me he hecho. Me casaré con Charles, yo…

Y fue cuando él habló que se me olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando.

-Digo yo –me dijo pensativo, como si estuviera reproduciendo un discurso ensayado con anterioridad- ¿Te apetece ir a pasear? Aún es pronto para refugiarse en casa.

-¿Se te permite pasear con pacientes? –le pedí intentando ser simpática. El sonrió.

-Se me permite pasear con chicas guapas –me contesto riendo. Yo me ruborice en seguida. ¡Esme contrólate!- Aunque supongo que estar contigo no me está permitido… –me rió y se acercó más a mi –Tu eres mucho más que guapa.

Mi cara debía parecer un tomate atómico con un rojo muy intenso. Y de esa manera empezamos la vuelta que se terminó en lo que me parecieron dos minutos, pero en realidad fueron tres horas.

Durante ese tiempo me lo contó todo, aunque yo quería saber más. Nos paseamos juntos por el parque aunque yo me sentía incomoda, tenía miedo de encontrarme con algún conocido y tener que explicar que hacía con Carlisle, un hombre tan guapo que se mostraba tan atento conmigo.

Carlisle notó mi incomodidad y me llevó a una cafetería a media hora de camino. Era una cafetería muy pequeña, con las paredes de color caramelo y cuadros al estilo de Botticelli. La música, bajísima, de fondo era clásica y el local tenía un olor a café muy intenso.

Me habló de su madre, que había muerto cuando él nació, de su padre que estaba en contra de su vocación, de sus decisiones hasta entonces y de cómo había llegado a la ciudad. Yo, simplemente le escuchaba incapaz de interrumpirle, intentando sonreír sin que se me cayera la baba.

Cuando fueron las nueve de la noche se ofreció para acompañarme a casa. Las calles estaban vacías y él aprovechó para caminar más cerca de mí.

-Oye, Esme –me dijo mientras caminábamos camino de mi casa- No quiero parecer grosero pero… quiero volver a verte.

Me quede de piedra, literalmente. No era capaz de articular ningún sonido humano normal. ¿Qué ese adonis de la belleza llegado desde no se sabe donde quiere estar conmigo más tiempo? ¡Estupendo!

-¿Te parece bien? –Me preguntó con vergüenza pero manteniendo la serenidad- ¿Quieres que nos veamos más?

Le sonreí tímidamente y me abracé a él, simplemente porque no era capaz de reaccionar de otra manera.

De eso hacía ya un mes. ¡Un mes! Y nos habíamos visto unas cuatro veces. Siempre era más difícil vernos entre semana porque él estudiaba mucho y además tenía las prácticas en el hospital. De esta manera, casi sin enterarme, llegó noviembre y me vi obligada a contárselo a Carrie que, como siempre, no reaccionó tal como yo esperaba.

-¿Qué HAS HECHO QUE? –me gritó Carrie en el bar de la Universidad. La mañana del lunes, después de todo el fin de semana sin hablar con ella. Carrie estaba enfadada y quería respuestas.

-Cállate, todos nos están mirando –le dije cuando medio bar se giró para vernos a causa de los chillidos histéricos de mi amiga.

-¡EXIJO que me lo cuentes todo! –me dijo furiosa amenazándome con el dedo- ¡AHORA!

-¿Qué quieres saber? –le pregunto sorbiendo un poco de un te insípido que me había comprado para calmar mi estomago.

-TODO –me gritó como una loca.

-Se llama Carlisle –empecé.- Tiene 23 años y se licenciará en medicina este curso.

-Ahhh –me dijo interesada guiñándome un ojo- Y te gusta…

-Bueno –le dije entreviendo por donde quería tirar Carrie- Sí, es guapo pero… eso no cambia nada.

-Te equivocas, amor –me dijo Carrie sonriente. Se levanto con mucho teatro y me abrazó con mucha fuerza- Eso lo cambia todo. ¡ESME! –me gritó cuando vio que no la escuchaba- ¡Te has enamorado!

-No es verdad –le dije furiosa.

-Tus mejillas no dicen lo mismo, ni tu forma de hablar de él… –me contestó pícaramente.- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a deshacerte de Charles.

-¡No quiero deshacerme de Charles! –le grité furiosa.- Charles es mi vida, Carrie

-¡Que equivocada que estás, Esme! –me dijo Carrie plantándose a mi lado.- No dejes pasar una oportunidad como esta porque te arrepentirás el resto de tus días.

-No me arrepentiré- le dije cabezota- No hay marcha atrás. En agosto me caso y espero que lo asimiles pronto.

Y me fui. No quería ir a clase, solo tenía ganas de llorar. Y fue lo que hice. Me fui a sentarme al césped y me quedé llorando debajo de un árbol. Del mismo árbol del que me había caído, la caída que me había hecho conocerle hace casi un mes…

Me fui hacia casa, enfadada, sin ganas de ir a ninguna de mis antes amadas clases. Tomé mis trastos y me fui hacia casa cuando le vi.

Estaba allí, al lado de un grupo de tres chicos más que charlaban animadamente. Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¿A dónde vas Carlisle? –le gritó su amigo rubio mientras él se dirigía hacia mí.

-Hola –me dijo con su perfecto rostro enmarcado en una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo va? –le contesté sonriendo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan contenta de no ir a clase.

-Disfruto un poco de mis horas libres entre clase y clase –me contestó sonriente.- Estudiar los vasos sanguíneos puede ser… estresante.

Le sonreí a falta de palabras para expresarme mejor.

-¡CARLISLE! –le gritaron sus amigos. Él se giró y le hizo una mueca de advertencia, ante lo que ellos rieron con ganas.

-¿Te importa si te los presento? –me pidió angustiado cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos no le iban a dejar tranquilo.

-¡Claro que no! –le dije temerosa. ¿Era como una especie de presentación oficial?

-Esme –me dijo mientras me plantaba delante de aquellos chicos. Parecían muy maduros y demasiado serios. Todos vestían muy elegantemente y llevaban libros de leyes y derecho debajo del brazo- Te presento a Aro, Cayo y Marco.

-Hola –les saludé- Encantada.

-¿Así que esta es tu novia? –se rió Cayo con ganas. Carlisle le fulminó con la mirada. Yo me reí con el resto mientras que Carlisle enrojecía. Sus amigos se fueron a clase y nos quedamos solos, ¡por fin!

-Son un poco pueriles –se disculpó Carlisle incómodo.

-No te preocupes –le dije sonriendo. No podía enfadarme con aquel rostro angelical. - ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté intentando sonar despreocupada.

-Pues a la biblioteca –me contestó haciendo una mueca, como si ya no tuviera ganas de ir- Tengo un examen el jueves.

-¿Sí? –le pedí- yo… yo también tenía que ir.

Mentira absoluta. ¿Qué pintaba yo en la biblioteca? Pero aún así me fui con él y me pasé la tarde dibujándole mientras él estaba cabizbajo estudiando huesos y arterias. Cada minuto levantaba la cabeza para asegurarse que yo seguía delante de él retratando sus perfectas facciones en un impuro trozo de papel.

A las siete de la tarde nos fuimos camino hacia casa.

-Dime una cosa –me dijo cuando cerrábamos la puerta de la biblioteca y salíamos a la calle. Hacía ya frio y empezaba a oscurecer.- No tenias que ir hoy a la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

Le miré asombrada de que me hubiera pillado en la mentira. No le contesté, simplemente me limité a sonreírle y seguí caminando a su lado.

-¿Sabes un cosa? –me pidió tomándome de la mano- Yo tampoco estudio en esta universidad… Solo había venido para ver si te encontraba.

Y entonces me abrazó. Sus fuertes brazos se posaron alrededor de mi cintura. Yo, dejándome llevar por el momento, puse mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho mientras él olía con suavidad el perfume de mis cabellos.

-Esme –me dijo al oído- no me gusta ser tan precipitado, siempre he sido muy reflexivo y caballeroso. Hasta que te conocí, que fue como si ya te conociera antes. Sé que no es muy cortés pero siento que eres demasiado importante para mí como para dejarte marchar.

-Carlisle –le dije mirándole a los ojos- estoy comprome…

Y no pude terminar la frase porque sus suaves labios se encontraron con los míos. Fue el beso más dulce que jamás me han dado. También fue el primero.

-No te vayas –me pidió abrazándome con pasión.

-No me iré –le dije consciente de que ya era demasiado tarde. Había intentado engañarme, pero sabía que yo también le amaba.

-¿Qué querías decirme? -me preguntó acercándose de nuevo a mi rostro.

-Ya nada… -le dije devolviéndole el beso. Ya no importa. Estábamos predestinados, Carlisle. Ahora lo sé.

He sido una tonta por no saberlo antes…

**Continuará…?**

Gracias a Camm, evaewhale11, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, naLiitatutii, moon 'o' y Strangeeers por sus reviews y por vuestra fidelidad. Un besazo y millones de gracias por los ánimos. Nos vemos en el capítulo 3


	3. La visita

**Cómo conocí a vuestro padre.**

**Capítulo 3: La visita**

-¿Te ha besado? –me preguntó Carrie divertida mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies. Estábamos en su casa, celebrando una fiesta pijama solo para chicas. Pronto empezarían las vacaciones de navidad y Carrie ya había hecho muchos planes con su nuevo novio de esta semana, Tom.

-Tom besa muy bien –dijo Carrie cayendo en una ensoñación.

-No necesito detalles –le contesto riendo.

-¿Y tu médico? –me pidió levantando las cejas pícaramente. Yo, por mi parte me puse colorada y no le contesté, aunque Carrie me estuvo insistiendo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mi médico… y yo no podía dormir. Carlisle mañana se iba de vacaciones con su padre, abandonaba la ciudad y no volvería hasta enero. Y yo estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué pasaba si conocía a otra que le gustaba más? ¿Y si se olvidaba de mí? ¿Y si no me llamaba?

Aún no se había ido y ya le echaba de menos. Increíble.

Yo, por mi parte, ya tenía claro que amaba desesperadamente a Carlisle, aunque no me olvidaba de mi "pequeño problema matrimonial", como lo llamaba Carrie. Había intentado hablar de ello con mi madre miles de veces, pero me costaba mucho trabajo confesar mis sentimientos.

Siempre he sido muy tímida y ya para mí era un gran esfuerzo contárselo a Carrie que era tan indiscreta, tan directa en sus preguntas y en las descripciones de las cosas increíbles que podían hacer sus novios. Sus diez novios que había tenido desde que empezó la universidad.

Y lo peor de todo estaba por llegar, porque cuando Carlisle volviera tendríamos exámenes. Él y yo, pero los suyos serian mucho más difíciles ya que este año se graduaba. Y serian muchas horas de biblioteca, sin poder pasear juntos… Jamás pensé que me enamoraría perdidamente y sin remedio de un médico. Pero sé que Carlisle es el hombre de mi vida.

La mañana siguiente volví a casa temprano y fui directa a mi habitación. En dos horas se iba Carlisle… El día me pasó muy lentamente, cargado y sin ánimos, sin salir apenas de mi habitación.

De esta manera llegó el día de navidad. Por la mañana Carlisle me llamó como lo hacía siempre. Me contó que estaba en casa de su padre y que estaban siendo unas navidades muy aburridas.

-Te echo de menos –me dijo desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Y yo a ti –le contesté con sinceridad- Te añoro.

-Oye, tengo una pregunta que hacerte –me dijo muy serio- Verás mi padre me ha preguntado… ¡vaya que vergüenza!

-Dime, Carlisle –me encantaba escuchar su voz vergonzosa, hacia que casi pudiera ver si cerraba los ojos su cara colorada.

-Me ha pedido si tengo novia –me dijo con una risita- Y no he sabido que contestarle porque… Aún no te he pedido si quieres salir conmigo.

Me quedé unos largos minutos en silencio, sin saber que contestar, esperando. No me había hecho esa pregunta pero yo lo daba por hecho…

-¿Me lo vas a pedir? –le pregunté.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –me preguntó riendo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Por supuesto –le dije en un gritito.

Más tarde, muy animada bajé a la cocina a merendar. Hacía días que no bajaba y mi madre me miro con sorpresa al verme.

-¿Con quién hablabas que estabas tan emocionada? –me preguntó, lista como siempre.

-Con Carrie –le dije intentando sonar sincera.

-No sería con… ¿con Charles, verdad? –me preguntó mi madre metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Pues no –le contesté fijando la vista en mis cereales- Y precisamente de eso quería hablarte…

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me acarició las mejillas.

-Lo sé –me dijo mi madre. De repente sentí un gran alivio dentro de mí, como si me liberara de una carga- Se que quieres verlo antes de la boda.

La carga volvió. Sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho.

-Y por eso tu padre ha convencido a su familia para que vengan a cenar esta noche –me anunció mi madre contenta abrazándome. No le devolví el abrazo, simplemente deje que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y se precipitaran en una maratón por mis rosadas mejillas.

-¿No estás contenta? –me pidió sonriente ignorando mis lágrimas.- Te he preparado un vestido con el que te verás estupenda. Piensa que tienes que agradar a Charles.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama y lloré una vez y otra y otra y otra. Mi madre, por la tarde, me envió a la ducha y luego un peluquero vino a casa a peinarnos. Mi madre estaba radiante. Se había comprado un traje para la ocasión y mi padre lucía su mejor esmoquin.

Yo por mi parte, me puse lo que me habían comprado: un vestido negro con unas grandes flores en el pecho que me caía grácilmente hasta encima de las rodillas. Con este elegante traje, lo conjunte con unos zapatos de tacón negros y un colgante de plata en forma de estrella.

-Estás encantadora –me dijo mi madre cuando entré en el salón.- Mira a nuestra hijita, se va a casar dentro de nada…

Me puse delante de la tele a mirarla pero no veía nada. Y, sin previo aviso, sonó el timbre. No estaba preparada para afrontar esa situación. Hace meses hubiera salido corriendo a recibir a mi futuro marido, ahora lo veía como una invasión que me impedía ser feliz.

Arrastrada por mi padre fui a la entrada donde mi madre besaba a la madre de Charles, una mujer bajita y muy esnob. Su padre se parecía mucho al mío, ambos poderosos abogados con mucho dinero.

La hermana pequeña de Charles era la cosa más repelente que había visto nunca. Llevaba un vestido largo con muchos volantes y tirabuzones en el pelo. Iba muy maquillada, tapando su cara con una gruesa capa de maquillaje e insistía en que la besaran en la mano.

Y luego entro Charles. Alto y muy delgado, tenía el pelo negro y muy repeinado. Sus facciones eran de un joven que ha envejecido muy deprisa, con una cara larga y muy delgada en la que se marcaban todos los huesos. Parecía tener diez años más que yo y se le veía en la cara que era un poco desaliñado.

Su esmoquin no lucía tan perfecto como el de su padre, sino que tenía una mancha en la camisa y caspa por los hombros. Cuando entro apenas me dirigió una mirada rápida.

Luego me di cuenta que la mancha de su camisa era de carmín. La cena fue horrible. Los padres reían y charlaban entre sí muy animados y yo me vi obligada a sentarme al lado de Charles que no paraba de fumar y que no me dirigió la palabra en toda la noche. Al otro lado me toco su hermana que no paraba de darme patadas por debajo de la mesa.

No era el tipo de marido que hubiera imaginado. Al acabar la cena, mi madre sentenció la noche:

-Bueno, que tal si las mujeres recogemos la mesa, los hombres miran el futbol y los enamorados van a dar un paseo por nuestro enorme jardín –y todos nos levantamos de la mesa. Mi madre, creyendo que me hacia un favor, me guiñó un ojo.

Charles me miró y me hizo una inclinación de su casposa cabeza para que lo siguiera. Tiró, con desdén su cigarrillo dentro de la copa de champan.

Salimos al jardín y cerré la puerta tras de mi mientras le seguía con desgana. El se giró para mirarme y me hizo seguirle con un gesto autoritario. Nos alejábamos de la casa. La verdad es que teníamos un gran jardín, a mi madre siempre le había gustado la jardinería y por eso compró esa casa con dos kilómetros de jardín.

Charles me hizo caminar mucho. Llegó un momento que con los grandes árboles, juntos y llenos de follaje, ya no pude ver mi casa. Llegamos a la verja que marcaba el final de nuestro terreno cuando Charles se giró y me agarró con sus fuertes brazos. Me hacía daño.

-¡Quítate la ropa! –me dijo mientras se descordaba sus pantalones. Su aliento apestaba a coñac y a cerveza. Estaba medio borracho.

-Déjame me haces daño –le dije intentando librarme de él, pero clavó sus largas y sucias uñas en mi carne.

-Esta noche he tenido que venir a hacer el ridículo con tu familia –me dijo acercándose a mi rostro y tirando sobre mí su fétido aliento- y tenía una cita con una chica que hubiera acabado en mi cama. ¿Crees que voy a renunciar a eso? Puede que no sea esa chica, pero serás tú.

Me miró con cara de asco mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi vestido.

-No eres tan bonita, pero me servirás –dijo con rabia. A continuación estampo sus labios sobre los míos y empezó a besarme con furia. Me mordía los labios y me raspaba con su barba. No era comparable a los besos dulces de Carlisle.

Cuando me acordé de él empecé a llorar. Intentaba huir de él pero me retenía con mucha fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No llores –me dijo Charles mientras tiraba de mi vestido y me rompía las flores de adorno- No te dolerá.

Grité y me pegó un puñetazo tirándome al suelo. Se tiró sobre mí. Yo no podía moverme con su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Tranquila –me dijo mientras me tapaba la boca con una mano y me quitaba la ropa interior con la otra- Tranquila… no te va a doler nada.

**Continuará…? **

En fin, estos días no me he podido pasar mucho por aquí ya que mi padre se cayó y está en el hospital (y aún no he visto ningún médico que se parezca en lo más mínimo a Carlisle). Intentaré actualizar Mis pequeños demonios este viernes y a ver si este fin de semana puedo subir un nuevo capítulo es esta historia.

**Una vez más gracias a Camm, Strangeers y evaewhale11. **


	4. El error de Carrie

**Cómo conocí a vuestro padre**

**Capítulo 4: El error de Carrie**

-Espera, espera –le digo un poco alterada a mi mejor amiga que me habla alocadamente- ¿A quién?

-A Jared Hale –me grita como una loca en medio de la calle camino de la universidad. Carrie, exaltada como siempre…

-¿Estás saliendo con Jared Hale? –le pido asombrada. Carrie siempre ha tenido muchos pretendientes pero… todas sabíamos que Jared Hale no salía con según quien. Él estaba reservado a las chicas estiradas de las clases altas con mucho dinero y Carrie no estaba en esta lista. ¿Y quien no se ha fijado nunca en Jared Hale? La verdad es que era guapísimo.

-No estoy saliendo con él –dijo Carrie triste- aún. Le conocí en la fiesta de navidad. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no viniste?

¿Por qué no fui? Esa noche estuve con Charles… la peor noche de mi vida. Pero había decidido no decírselo a nadie y confiar, como siempre, en que el tiempo ponga a cada uno en su lugar.

-Tuve un compromiso familiar ineludible –le contesté intentando sonar convencible.

-Vamos, que estuviste con tu médico –me dijo creyendo que le estaba mintiendo.

-Carlisle –le dije- volvió ayer por la noche de sus vacaciones con su padre.

-¿Y ya le has visto? –me preguntó con interés.

-No, aún no. –le dije con tristeza. A partir de aquí, el resto del camino, Carrie me estuvo hablando de las maravillas de Jared Hale, del coche de Jared Hale, de las camisas de Jared Hale, de las ex novias de Jared Hale…

Llegué a la universidad con un Jared Hale, digo, con un dolor de cabeza tan grande que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hale… digo, entrar en clase. Tan nerviosa y mareada estaba que no le vi cuando choqué con él. Allí estaba, alto, rubio y sonriente.

Apenas le eché un vistazo cuando me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y me habló dulcemente al oído:

-Te he echado tanto de menos –me dijo apretándome con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti –le dije respondiéndole al abrazo y aspirando su dulce aroma.

-¿Tienes clase ahora? –me pidió, amable, mi adorable Carlisle.

-¿Ahora? No… ¡claro que no! –le contesté enrojeciendo.

-Claro, por eso has venido a la universidad –me contestó muy rápido- para no ir a clase.

-No pasará nada si me pierdo una horita –le dije estampando mis labios en los suyos, un impulso impropio de mí pero… ¡le había echado tanto de menos!

-Un argumento muy convincente –me contestó mientras me besaba con mucha pasión. Carrie desapareció, seguramente buscando a su futuro novio. No es que no confiara en el poder de seducción de Carrie, pero Jared Hale era demasiado chico para él.

Carlisle y yo nos fuimos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Nos sentamos en un banco de madera de la facultad, lejano del bullicio y de las clases. Estábamos completamente solos.

Me senté sobre sus rodillas y le besé con la pasión de dos amantes que no se volverán a ver más.

-Te quiero –me dijo cuando por fin le dejé los labios libres.

-Y yo a ti -le confesé mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Esme –me dijo poniendo sentimiento en cada palabra –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

-Carlisle –le sonreí mientras decía su nombre- te quiero muchísimo y nada va a separarme de ti.

Nos abrazamos y así estuvimos un rato, sin decirnos nada. Él me contó sus vacaciones, que su padre quería conocerme y que estaba muy contento por nosotros. Me pidió explicaciones de mis vacaciones y no se las di. Creo que notó que le ocultaba algo. El tiempo, como siempre cuando estaba con él, se me pasó volando. Antes de irnos, él grabó nuestras iniciales en el banco de madera.

-Me gustaría estar contigo el resto de mi vida –me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba- pero tienes clase y me sentiré mal si te robo más tiempo.

-Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando salga de clase –le pedí.

-Hoy vuelvo a empezar las prácticas en el hospital –me contestó dolido. Yo ni siquiera recordaba que fuera médico…

-ESME –me gritaron desde la espalda. Era Carrie- No te has perdido nada, el profesor no ha venido. ¡Adivina quién me ha dado su número de teléfono!

-¿Hale? –le pedí. Carrie asintió mostrándome un papel con muchos números. Alucinaba con el poder de seducción de mi amiga. Carlisle carraspeó.

-Carrie –le dije a mi amiga- Te presento a Carlisle.

-Ya tenía ganas de conocerlo –le dijo Carrie estrechándole la mano y haciéndole una inspección de rayos X de arriba abajo. Carlisle simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-Así que médico –le preguntó Carrie. Carlisle asintió – A Esme le encantan los médicos.

Miré mal a Carrie, me las pagaría. Tenía la gran habilidad de dejarme en ridículo, aunque según ella eso se me daba bien hacerlo solita.

-No me mires así –me riñó Carrie haciéndose la graciosa- Estás cambiando de opinión cada dos por tres.

-Eso no es cierto. –le dije. Yo no era bipolar como ella que cada semana tenía un "amor de su vida" distinto.

-Bueno –me contestó Carrie enfadada- Hasta donde yo se hace unos meses estabas desesperada por casarte con tu prometido.

-¿Su prometido? –repitió Carlisle cambiando de color. Abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido.

-Y creo que aún no ha suspendido la boda, -dijo Carrie con malicia- De hecho se vieron estas navidades.

-¡Carrie basta! –le reñí. Miré a Carlisle, su expresión era dura y dolorida.

-¿Estás prometida? –me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos que intentaba contener a toda costa.

-Carlisle –le dije- Eso no tiene importancia…

-Claro que la tiene Esme –me gritó- ¡Has jugado conmigo!

-¡Carlisle! –le grité- Yo… yo te quiero.

-Lo siento –me dijo él con el gesto contrariado dándome la espalda- No te preocupes, desapareceré de tu vida. Que tengas una buena boda.

Y se fue sin dejar rastro.

**Continuará…? **

¡No os preocupéis! Pronto subiré el capitulo 5 (después del fin de semana que pasaré en un campamento… no me hace mucha ilusión –por no decir ninguna- pero me obligan).

Y mis más sinceros agradecimientos para **Strangeers, MJLupin27 y Cammi Cullen.** Millones de besos.


End file.
